


Direwolves and dragons

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon - Book, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Direwolves and dragons

Growing up he dreamt of being a trueborn son of Lord Eddard Stark. That way he could call the Stark sigil his own and would be a true wolf. Being a bastard didn’t leave him much choice for an honorable life so he had to find another way to prove his worth. And what was more honorable than serving in the Night’s Watch beside his uncle and help protect the Realm? So he became a crow.  


Daenerys Targaryen landed with her armies and dragons and that is when Howland Reed emerged from his marshes to reveal the truth of his birth. With Rhaegar’s kin in Winterfell, his father’s old friend felt it was finally safe for him to know the truth. Any doubters were silenced when Rhaegal bonded with him on sight. Only a son of Stark and Targaryen would have both a direwolf and a dragon as his companions. The North and South were united in him. The Pact of Ice and Fire, they cheered.  


After they won the Great War and Daenerys sat on the Iron Throne, everyone rejoiced in the return of the dragon dynasty to power. Cersei’s rule had left many wounds that needed healing. They called Dany “The princess who was promised” and him “The Dragon King of the North” but they couldn’t be more wrong. Mighty as they are, dragons can be mounted by more than one rider in their lifetime whereas direwolves mate for life. Ghost’s true master shall only be him just like Arya is the true mistress of his own heart. They may hail him as Rhaegar’s son but he is a direwolf of the North.


End file.
